Brother, through and through
by LilyEvansJamesPotter4ever
Summary: When Kreacher turns up one night at Sirius' apartment he has one request- Regulus needs help. Will Sirius put their differences behind and help or will he leave someone he loves to die?


**(A/N- Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story)**

* * *

It was 7:30pm and Sirius Black had just arrived home after a day in the Auror Department. He was just about to make himself some dinner when...

"Crack!"

"What the?" yelled Sirius dropping the plate he had taken out of the cupboard with a crash.

"Master Sirius! Master Sirius!"

"Kreacher? What are you doing here?" he said eyeing the elf with great dislike.

"Master Sirius! Kreacher needs your help!"

"And why should help you?"

"It's not Kreacher who is needing the help!"

"Well if it's my mother I'm not interested."

"It's Master Regulus! Master Regulus is in trouble!" squeaked the elf.

"Why should I care if Regulus is in danger?"

"Master Regulus is dying! Master Regulus needs Master's help! Master must save Master Regulus!"

"When has Regulus ever done anything for me? Why can't his death eater friends help him anyway? I thought they got along smashingly."

"Master Regulus has betrayed the dark lord! Master Sirius is the only one who can save Master Regulus! Please, for Master Regulus, your brother!"

"What do you mean 'betrayed Voldemort'. Why would Regulus ever betray his beloved dark lord?"

"Master Regulus came to Kreacher's cupboard one night and told him that the Dark Lord required an elf and Master Regulus volunteered. He told Kreacher to do whatever the Dark Lord wanted him to do and then to return home. So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do but took Kreacher to a cave beside the sea. Beyond the Cave there was a cavern and in the cavern was a great, big, black lake. There was a boat that Kreacher and the Dark Lord travelled in to an Island. On the Island there was a basin full of potion. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink the potion. It made him remember terrible things," Kreacher shuddered. "And then when the potion was all gone the dark lord dropped a golden locket into it and filled it up with more of the potion and then the Dark Lord sailed away leaving Kreacher alone on the island. Kreacher needed water. He crawled to the Island's edge and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the water."

"How did you get out?" whispered Sirius.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come home so Kreacher came home."

"So Voldemort obviously didn't think to put enchantments on the cave so you couldn't get out?"

"No master."

"Of course, Voldemort would've thought that no house elf would be able to escape his oh so powerful enchantments! Anyway, how does Regulus get hurt if he didn't even come with you to the cave?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried, Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house and then Master Regulus came to Kreacher's cupboard earlier tonight and asked Kreacher to take him to the cave. Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket similar to the one in the basin in the cave. He told Kreacher to take it and when the basin was empty to switch the locker and..." tears were now pouring down either side of its snout-like nose and after hearing that story Sirius knew exactly what he had to do.

"Kreacher take me to Regulus."

Kreacher gave him a watery smile. "Thank you! Thank-you Master Sirius!" and with a crack Sirius and Kreacher were gone.

As soon as Sirius landed in the cave his grey eyes darted around looking for a sign, any sign, of his baby brother and that was then, not too far from the edge of the Island, Sirius spotted something with dark Brown hair scrambling around in the water.

"Regulus!" Sirius shouted and without thinking about the inferi he dived into the water and swam as fast as he could, trying to get to his brother.

After what felt like hours he felt his brother's hand and pulled and swam back to the island hoping beyond home that it wasn't just his Brother's corpse.

As Sirius finally reached the Island he flung himself up and pulled, with the help of Kreacher, Regulus up onto the rocks.

"Please don't be dead!" Sirius cried tears pouring down his face. "Please Reggie, Wake up!"

"S-Siri?"

"Reggie? Thank god! You idiot! Why did you do this?"

"I-I wanted t-to make you p-p-proud," Whispered Regulus shaking.

"You have Reggie," Sirius whispered " You've made me the proudest brother in the world."

" I'm sorry for all the things I did when we were younger. I'm s-sorry that I disinherited you like mother a-and father. I'm sorry for n-not listening to you when you t-told me not to join the death e-eaters. V-v-Voldemort is I-insane and evil!"

"It's OK. I shouldn't have pushed you away, especially when you needed me most. I'm Sorry too Reg. Come on, let's get you home."

"Thank you Siri... I was so scared... I didn't know what to do..."

"Well don't worry now. I'll keep you safe. Come on." Sirius pulled him onto his shoulder

"Wait, Where's the locket?" asked Regulus.

"Don't worry I've got it here. You don't think I was going to just leave it after all the trouble you went through to get it do you?" laughed Sirius "Kreacher!" Sirius called to the old house elf that had watched the conversation.

"Yes Master?"

"Can you us apparate us out of this cave?"

"Yes Master"

"Okay, can you take me and Regulus back to my house?"

"Yes Master" croaked Kreacher.

"Okay, now let's go." And with a crack Regulus, Sirius and Kreacher disappeared.

"Right," said Sirius as he carried Regulus over to the couch in the living room. "Right, Kreacher told me that he needed water after he drank that potion so I'm assuming that water is the antidote. Am I right in thinking that you what like some?"

"Yeah, I tried drinking some of the lake water but as you saw that didn't do me any good" Regulus smiled.

"Okay, water coming right up!" said Sirius and he went to the kitchen and in a few seconds was back with a glass of water and gave it to Regulus.

"Drink up Reg!" he ordered. "Feeling better?" he asked after Regulus had finished the glass.

"Much." Replied Regulus and indeed he did feel better.

"Now," said Sirius as he pulled out his wand and transfigured the couch into a bed. "Get some rest." said Sirius as he helped Regulus into bed.

"Thanks Siri. I dunno what I would have done if you hadn't saved me and thanks for letting me stay here."

"What are brothers for?" and with that Sirius left leaving Regulus to felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time...Happiness.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed my story, it's a bit cheesy but I hope you like it anyway. I found this story in my laptop and I wrote it ages ago but I decided to publish it! (I just couldn't stand seeing this little one-shot all lonely and un-published) I'm really sorry if it's a bit depressing but those are just the sort of stories I seem to write best... Remember to Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
